


Сандал

by Nikeleit



Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: "...Сандал… Саладин... Восток… Пустыня туманит разум, смерть раскрывает объятия, а он жалеет только об одном – в последний путь его провожают не любимые им черные глаза, а скорбная молитва..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснение: Сандал – благовоние двойного действия – одновременно расслабляя и успокаивая, оно является сильнейшим афродизиаком.

***

**Réquiem ætérnam dona eis Dómine…**

Салах ад-Дин… имя крепнет на губах горьким хмелем трав, не пускаемое наружу из прорезей маски. Горло дерет от песчинок, проникших в него вместе с жаркими всполохами суховея, разум затуманен дымом ладана из курительниц, расставленных по всей комнате.  
Иерусалим тревожно спит этой ночью, словно зная, что уже назавтра, после смерти благороднейшего из западных правителей, первые крики и призывы к мести навсегда лишат это место мира и покоя. На долгие годы была проклята Земля Обетованная дьяволом, напрасно жители её вымаливали прощение у Господа. Безмолвно взирала на них святая дева Мария и молчало небо, глухое к молитвам простых людей и знатных сеньоров.  
Балдуин IV Иерусалимский смотрит пустым полуослепшим взглядом в узорчатый потолок своих покоев. Запах ладана только усиливает запах разложения идущий от его тела и от этого по телу пробегает озноб, как перед сильным рвотным спазмом. «Прокаженный», шепчут почти онемевшие губы, кривясь в бессильном стыде за то, что позволил многим себя так называть. «Многим, но не одному», также шепчет в ответ промелькнувшее на миг сознание. Да… один никогда даже не позволял себе такой мысли в его сторону. Никогда он ни словом, ни делом не унизил его, используя как козырь, болезнь молодого короля.   
Рука нашаривает на низком столике рядом с постелью длинную, словно вылепленную из коричневого воска, палочку с деревянным наконечником. Король поджигает её от ближайшей свечи и держит в руках близко к лицу, улавливая запах, навевающий воспоминания.

_« - … Я пришлю к тебе своих лучших лекарей, - черные, как сама дьяволова ночь, глаза следят за почти прозрачными, как лед апостольской строгости, еще сохранившими серо-голубой оттенок глазами противника под воспаленной кожей век.  
\- Салам алейкум, - шепчет король, из последних сил прижимая к сердцу руку.  
\- Алейкум ассалам, - отвечает сарацин, и не глядя больше на короля, разворачивается к своему войску.   
Ветер доносит до больного лишь древесный запах от одежд Саладина, тогда как мужчина еще помнит тепло его руки, наложенное поверх его руки в белой перчатке, когда она еще не совсем потеряла чувствительность. Мусульманин спешит, загоняя коня: он должен успеть послать лекарей к королю Иерусалима и ему нужно быть в его лагере, перед тем, как Балдуина навсегда вновь примут стены неприступного города…»_

Лекарь оставил ему это благовоние, утверждая, что оно должно принести ему спокойствие, но спокойствия у мудрого правителя нет давным-давно. С тех самых пор, когда он впервые почувствовал этот запах. Определенно, он был самым стойким из всех, что когда-либо доводилось ему чувствовать. Так пахли одежды сарацинского воина. Этот аромат был способен свести с ума и Балдуин окунулся в водоворот странных снов и фантазий, не особо жалея об этом.

**Et lux perpétua lúceat eis…**

Слова молитвы оглушают, возвращая в реальность. Тело все больше болит, хотя, казалось бы, оно уже давно потеряло чувствительность. Монахи кидают на него полные скорби и возвышенного гнева взгляды за то, что он посмел перебить священный запах ладана этим запахом мусульманской культуры. Но Балдуин – все еще король и любое его действие – все еще закон в этих землях, даже если он уже душой на руках апостолов, несущих его к Богу. Сияние огня в факеле режет глаза, и король закрывает их. Словно из тьмы перед ним встает сияющий смуглый лик.  
 _« - Салах ад-Дин, - в забытьи шепчут губы.  
\- Я здесь, - раздается во тьме походного шатра в разбитом наспех лагере, за несколько сотен миль от священных стен Иерусалима.  
Смуглые пальцы обхватывают руку в белой перчатке, губы касаются шелка. Непокорный вождь непобедимых мусульманских отрядов преклоняет колени перед ложем своего противника, благороднейшего из всех людей, что приходилось когда-либо видеть сарацину.   
\- Для тебя нет препятствий, - Балдуин рад тому, что сейчас его лицо скрыто маской – без нее он не хотел бы прощания с этим важным человеком, потому что он не терпит жалости к себе. – Но не гневишь ли ты этим своего Бога?  
\- Аллах велик, - спокойно отвечает воин, по-прежнему не поднявшись с колен. – Он видит все, рыцарь Запада. Когда он призовет меня к себе, он будет судить меня за смелость сделать это, а не за трусость того, что я не совершил этого.  
Балдуин качает головой и слабо сжимает пальцами ладонь мусульманина. Глаза его жадно ловят в последний раз взгляд столь полюбившихся черных глаз, нечувствительная рука пытается запомнить тепло и силу его касаний.  
\- Прошу тебя, иди, рыцарь Востока, - король закрывает глаза, чутко ловя запах одежд воина пустыни.  
\- Рано или поздно… мы встретимся, рыцарь Запада.  
Саладин исчезает в ночной тьме также бесшумно, как и появился, а король погружается в подобие спокойного сна и когда просыпается несколько часов спустя – все еще темно, а значит – приснилось. Но это был один из прекраснейших снов…»_

**Requiéscant in pace…**

Сандал… Саладин... Восток… Пустыня туманит разум, смерть раскрывает объятия, а он жалеет только об одном – в последний путь его провожают не любимые им черные глаза, а скорбная молитва.  
Последний вздох с губ Балдуина IV Иерусалимского отлетает с рассветом и монахи находят в этом добрый знак – в это же время являлась Вифлеемская звезда.   
\- Господь наш забрал своего сына к себе на небеса, - объявляют они, и тишина Иерусалима разбивается горестным плачем женщин.   
Воины сразу же начинают переговоры об отмщении «неверным», но теперь дела земные недоступны великому правителю. Его ждало путешествие в луче света к месту последнего пристанища. Время, текущее безмерно, ничем не нарушало его мыслей, с каждым шагом болезнь все больше отступала от его души, навеки оставшись в плену у плоти.   
Последний раз вдохнув в себя жар пустыни, Балдуин сделал шаг к вечному оазису. Вот его уже приветствовал ржанием любимый конь, а вот нос уловил стойкий древесный запах, влюбивший мудрого правителя в его единственного достойного врага… Но Саладину еще предстояло завершить мирские дела и слова каждой его молитвы Аллаху были слышны в пристанище Балдуина…  
Сандал… Саладин… Как похожи слова и как любимы они душой, что приняла облик юноши, впервые встретившего Салах ад-Дина. Теперь оставалось только ждать.  
 **  
Amen  
**  
\- Ты ждал меня, рыцарь Запада?..


End file.
